Telgrin
Telgrin is an evil magician-king and sorcerer in command of the Floating Castle, and dark knights. For a short time he conquered the kingdom of Daventry, making himself the King of Daventry.20-28, 34, 36, 40, 54-58, 63, 64, 72, 85, 92, 97, 108, 110, 119-124, 138, 142-146, 148, 180, 181, 210-219, 230-231, 240, 247-261, 267-271 He is a stealer of souls. Background Telgrin was originally a scullery lad in Owen's floating castle, he was a thin and unappealing. He was an unusual youth, bright, ambitious, and seemingly interested in everything. It was in the scullery where Owen first became aware of him, and decided to take him on as his apprentice. TFC, 143 Over six years, Owen trained the lad in the ways of magic, and the secrets of the castle. He was an apt student, and learned everything the wizard-king cared to teach him. But the lad was treacherous, and attempted to kill Owen by chopping off his head, and stole his staff of power. He expected his master to die, however, not even death could keep him down. Owen joined the ranks of undeath with just his own force of will. Since Telgrin couldn't destroy him, he had him locked him up in the castle dungeons, behind bars reinforced with potent spells, and then took over the castle. He set his sights on Owen's daughter, planning to marry her when she came of age. He increased his own magical prowess. He travelled around the world landing in various kingdoms, stealing the souls of the kings, and turning them into his army of dark knights. It was about a decade later, when Telgrin came to the Kingdom of Daventry. He landed the castle south of the Castle near a marsh. He unleashed his forces of ogres, dark elves, spirits, rogues, and dark knights to loot the kingdom and its resources. After this had gone on about a week, he and his troops came to the Castle and issued out a choice to King Graham. The king could swear fealty to him, and crown him the new king; but when the king refused the other choice became apparent he ripped the soul from the good king, and then returned to his castle. Leaving Graham's unconscious body behind. After Owen was freed, he confronted his past pupil, and challenged him to a wizard's battle. Both wizards cast powerful spells at each other. But in the end, Owen had the upper hand, touching his staff of power to the disloyal apprentice forehead, he cast a spell ("What I once gave you, I now take back. What you once where, you are again.") The spell caused Telgrin's body to shift, and change back into his youth (when he was only eleven or twelve years old). Owen had returned him to who he was before his betrayal, back to beginning; a poor scullery lad, and it would be sure that Telgrin would not have an easy time of it, that day forward. As Alexander had gotten rid of the golden pin that held the castle to the earth, making it impossible for the castle to land, Telgrin would be stuck with his angry master, in the floating castle for the rest of his life, with no known escape.TFC, 270, 271 Personality and traits Telgrin head is hairless, and his face was clean shaven, his skin deathly pale, all of which conspired to make his black brows and deeply set eyes appear more prominent than they were. He is described as a magician-king, a stealer of souls and a king of kings. He has a number of spells and abilities some related to artifacts or his own abilities. These include Vee of distortion, Fireball, green mote of light, screen of light, great sword of light, Jewel of Orkae, the soul sphere, and Staff of power. Titles and nicknames *King of Daventry *Majesty Behind the scenes Telgrin can be seen on the cover of the novel at the of the top of the floating castle's towers. He has his arms raised with lightning striking behind him. The novel cover image appears to represent the very beginning of the book when Alexander was returning to Castle Daventry during a storm after a journey abroad and catches a glimpse of castle in the clouds (although it is obviously not entirely accurate to the scenes in the book). Telgrin is somewhat similar to a necromancer. Although unlike a necromancer he steals souls from the living to animate armor. Whereas a necromancer would summon souls of the dead or animate corpses. However, it may be a moot point as it kills the living, and creates undead armor. References Category:Mages Category:Characters (TFC) Category:Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:kings Category:Magicians Category:Scholars Category:Masters Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Stealer of souls Category:Apprentices Category:Necromancers Category:Scullery Category:Kings of Daventry